Zombies!
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: When Chelsea Woke up one morning while she was Christmas Break from school - she would never expect having to face zombies with her best friend John Lennon.  Set In Modern Times:
1. Waking Up

_**Hi, Everybody! It's xBeatlexFreakx With a short story for ya. The Only chapter - i wrote this back in December for English class:) I thought i'd share it with Ya'll.**_

_**It'll be a couple of chapters:)**_

_**Ps.. The next chapter of Michelle My Belle will be up in a few days:) Maybe tommrow:)**_

_**3's from sabrina may (xbeatlexfreakx)**_

"Chelsea, I'm leaving." Mom said into my room. waking me up. Why does she have to wake me up? It's Christmas Vacation! I heard the frount door lock and i layed there quietly.

As I layed there silently trying to fall back to sleep, all i could hear was the slight humming of the furnace. I finally decided I couldn't go back to sleep, and slowly - like a zombie-sat up.

I pushed my ten ton blanket to the side (It was freezing last night!). I looked down at my thighs and saw my pink pajama pants I had put on the night before.I swung my legs over the side of my bed stood up slowwly. I trudged across my ice box of a bedroom. I rubbed my bare arms. Okay, I'll admit it. I was really stupid and it was a bad idea to wear a tank top to bed.

I pulled myself to the bathroom, right across the hall. I was dreaming of a hot shower to warm myself up. As I entered the bathroom, it was slightly warmer then my room. I stared at myself in the mirror and decided i looked like frankenstines wife. I saw something emarge in the mirror. Scaring the living day lights out of me.

It was a old womans face. She was white. Stone Cold white. Snow White face. And white hair. She Had huge grey lips open, a black hole of a mouth and her eyes were just white - no pupils.

I screamed as i fell back into the tub that was behind me. Hurt like crazy, That thing - whatever it was- scared me to death.

"My God, Chealsea. Could You Shut up!" My Older sister screamed. Me, Shut up? She Didn't see that thing in the mirror! What was that thing? I scrambled out of the bathtub which i had fallen into nearly taking the shower curtin with me. I almost tripped over the rug as i ran out of the bathroom.

I ran down the stairs where i almost ran into the wall or tripped over the sairs plenty of times.

I walked into the kitchen trying to make my heart stop racing. I tryed to forget about that person in the mirror, and focus on food. Yeah, food. That sounds amazing.

I entered the kitchen and opened one of the many midnight cupboards. I was not expectiong what i saw...

_**What's she gunna see... oohh...**_

_**-XbeatlexfreakX**_

_**reviews i lovee...**_


	2. Meeting Up With Johnny

_**My God. Chapter 2. And theres not even chaptesrs in the one i wrote for school. Idunno. I hope you like it!:)**_

_**Zombies. Chapter 2**_

_**by xBeatlexFreakX**_

A Dead Rat. (gotcha;) It had huge scratch marks on it. What the Hell? We Didn't own a cat, nor a dog. I kind of doubted that Reannes frog could makes Scratch marks that big.

My God.I think i'm going insane. I turned, sighing. I thought about grabbing a glove and picking up that gross mouse. When i turned, i had another haeart attack.

That woman that I had saw in the mirror, was five feet in frount of me. Yet, in full body form. She was wearing a long white wedding dress, that looked like a wedding dress. it drug on the blue tiles as she stalked twards me. She was holding a butchers knife that had blood dripping on the floor.

Step

*drip*

step

*drip*

I let out a blood curdling scream as my legs turned to jell-o below me.

"Chelsea, Will you shut that never ending hole in your mouth?" REanee shouted. That woman in front of me vanished. I, on the other hand, was gasping for air, thinking i REALLY WAS going insane.

I am not a cyco. I was not Illousnating. So, what in the world was wrong with me?

I was breathing harder then a track runner at the championships. I felt like I had ran a marathon with no practice whatsoever. I crawled across the kitchen. Not having the strength to get up.

As i looked from the ground as i reached the family room, i saw my little sister Riley.

"Riley? What are you doing up?" I asked. She was wearing my Beatles shirt i had gotten her for her last birthday. Riley didn't move as i asked the question. She had blood running down the corners of her mouth. She looked like a zombie off a horrar movie set. She didn't say a thing, she just stared at me with Grey eyes. They were difiently not her light blue eyes she had gotten from her mom.

"C-C-Chel...Chelsea?" Riley stammered. More like hissed. Okay, she really did not sound like my precious 7 year old little sister. She sounded like a possessed demon or something.

"RILEY!" I screamed. By not, the blood drawn from my face. Probally laving it as white as the snow outside. My eyes probally looked like tomato's. I stood up slowly, I don't know why, but i was screaming as i sprinted up the stiars. I heard pounding and screaching behind me. I slammed my door almost tripping over the brown carpet. I grabbed my baseball bat which was handing on the wall. I clutched it, "Oh my god, Oh my god." I whispered there was hard frantic pounding at my door.

That thing out there was not my sister. My golly, What was it? She looked like a... a... zombie? But, do zombies act like that? What am i talking about? Zombies dont exist... or do they? Looking at my sister i could argue.

I was breathing hard again. MY heart was racing like a disco song from the 70's. Riley, or whatever that thing was, was still pounding and screeching at my door.

Please Go away, i begged in my mind. Yet, that little voice in my mind was telling me to bash it's head in.

"Damn, Chelsea! Will you s-" I heart Reanne scream. Then, a blood curdling scream. I had to get out of this mad house. I put my baseball bad down for a slight second for i could slip on my uggs and jacket. I grabbed my Go-Kart keys and shoved them in my pocket. I picked up my baseball bat and put my hand on the doorknob.

I let out a deepbreath. On the count of three, I am going to open the door and beat Rileys head in.

That sounds mad... ok.

One...

Two...

Three...

I swung open the door to a screeching Riley. I wacked her in the head, HARD, and ran. I ran to the frount door, to more Caous. My friend Paul McCartney snapped her head around, a whole 160 deprees without moving her torso. He sprinted twards me from the gate screeching.

I Had my bat ready. and when Paul got close enough, i swung and hit him. I took off as soon as i saw Paul fall to the ground twitching madly.

It was a funny sight. But, i was in no mood to laugh.

I ran to the shed and go in my two seated Yellow and black go-kart. I stuck in the key, being so shakey i dropped it twice. I got the engine roaring. I began driving frantically. I wasn't sure where i was giong. But, I knew i was getting away from here...


	3. Pizza minus zombies

As I was driving, and my gosh. Everywhere i looked, everyone looked like Paul and Riley.

"Chelsea!" I heard a frantic voice call. I looked around to see John running to the Go-kart. He Jumped in beside me.

John, My best friend since second grade. His proped up brown hair and Brown eyes wern't as joyful and meschivious and usual, Now they were filled with fright.

She jumped in the go-kart and strapped in. "My Hell Chelsea." John yelled, "What The 'Ell is goin' on? I wake up this mornin' ter me aunt mimi tryen' ter eat me!"

"Me too." I whispered as i began driving nearly hitting 60 in 2 seconds flatt. " Did they like... try to eat anybody?" John dropped his head, and nodded sadly.

"Me mum was eating er, whatever those damned things do." He replied, his eyes widening. "What are those things?" He questioned.

"I don't know, Zombies? WEll, i think but, there not real. Zombies, Aren't real!" I exclaimed.

"Try tellin' anybody who say those thin's. Then try ter tell a person who hasn't saw them! They'll put ye in a loony-bin fer sure!" John explained .

"I know."

There wasn't much more talking as we drove. After 20 minutes of silent driving. I felt John's eyes on me.  
>"Chels? Do ye think We'll get out of this... aliv?" John whispered.<p>

"I don't know, Johnny. I don't know." I replied.

We pulled into 'The Shack'. A small ice cream shop, Just outside of town. We must have looked crazy, pulling up in a go kart, and I was carrying a bloody baseball bat. I bet everybody was going to think were lunaticks.

"Wow," John implyed, "Everybody's gunna think were lunaticks." He said exactly was I was thinking. I shrugged not caring. They don't know what we've been through today.

I dug in my jacket pocket and pulled out 8 dollers.

"Okay." I said dragging my eyes from the money to John. "We are going to get some pizza inside then we are going to go to my grannys."

"Why?" John questioned, "What could yer granny possably do in a situtation like this?" John threw his hands up in the air.

"Because she's granny." I whispered, "Come on, lets go inside. It's awfully cold ou here." I grabbed the keys and stretched my legs as i got out of the Go-kart.

We walked inside the Shope. My Nose stung at the warmth. Oh, I really hope i don't have frostbite!

"Go find a table." I instructed, "Warm up, I'll get some eats." John nodded and strolled off.

I walked to the register. And it wpi;d be kist ,y ;icl tjere wpi;d be a si[er cite bpu wprlomg tje regoester.

"Over here!" An older voice called. I walked off the the lady. As i placed my older shivering.

"Two cheese pizza's, and Two cokes please." I fake- smilied.

i waited for my order pondering my mind about what I'm ging to do. The worlds going mad yet - i'm ordering Pizza and Cokes with my best friend at an Ice Cream shoppe.

I handed the lady my money as she slid the trey twards me.

"Have a nice day." The woman said. I nodded.

"I'll try." I will try. But, I doubt trying will do anything to help my and John's situtation.

I neared were John was sitting. I sat the trey down.

We began eating.

"How long do ye think it'll take ter get ter yer grannys?" John asked. I sighed.

"A Few hours tops." I replyed staring putside at the snow. I felt like i was in a horrer movie running from death.

"But it's sooo cold." John complained like a child.

"WEll, I'm so sorry that i picked the wrong day to face death!" I snapped. John slumped in his seat sitting his coke down sadly. "I'm sorry." I apoligzed taking a bite from my pizza, "I'm just not in that good of a mood."

"Is it because Zombies are after us?" John joked. I smilied, for the first time today, I actually smile.

When we were done eating, We took out trey to the grabage and walked out. The go-kart was still were i left it. WE got in as the cold nipped at our noses.

"Okay," I said, "lets go." I stuck in the key and began driving.


	4. The End

_**Whoop! Felt like updating before we go to the Teledo Mall!:)**_

_**Whoo! Shoppin wiff me sister and her baby!:)**_

_**Anywho. **_

_**Hope you like it!:)**_

_**xBeatlexFreakx**_

When I started reaching alot of wooded area, and started getting very muddy i knew i was close to Grannys. John was snoring softly beside me. As i finally saw grannys cabin. I sped up. I was running out of Fuel, and i wasn't gunna run through the snow. 20 Minutes later I reached her house, and the gas tank was blinking on 'E'.

"John." I said as i began shaking him. "We're here." John sat up mumbling.

"Are the zombies gone? 'Ow long was i sleepin'? Are we at yer- Oh damn! It's cold!" John babbled. MY eyes got wider at each question he asked.

"We are at Grannys. C'mon." I said not answering a single question I waved my hand motioning to get out. We walked to the frount door. I knocked on the door to the cabin. "Granny?" I called, "It's Chelsea." Granny came to the door seemilingy ghostly.

"oh, Hullo dearie." Granny smilied.

"Grams! Zombies are attacking town!" I shriked. Granny stared at me.

"Chelsea, are you okay? Come inside dearie. Sit down." Granny said. I walked inside babbling.

"Granny, It's crazy! Riley tryed to eat me. At least thats what I T-"

"Chelsea, are you really seeing these 'zombies?' or is just your imangantion running wild?" Granny question concerned.

"Granny, I'm seeing them! They're trying to get me n' johnny!" I explained half yelling.

Granny sighed, "Well, i guess it's time to tell you about your powers." I stared at her wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Granny got up with a pained groan. She paddled her old lady walk down the hall. A few moments after she appeared again holding the biggest book i have ever saw in my life. It had golden edges and it was black leather that was aged. It almmost looked as old as granny actually. She began flipping through the pages as she put it on her lap beside me. John sat next to me on my other side and held my hand smiling.

"CHelsea, our family. Well, we have been doing this for many many years. and Every 16 years the creatures of the night roam during the day." Granny said.

"Like the zombies that tryed to eat me?" I asked.

"Not quite dearie."Granny chuckled. "Now, before you start jabbering. Let me finish." Granny got serious and cleared her neck. "That creatures of the night include Vampires and Vikkori. W-"

"What the hell is that?" I asked, "The Vikkori?" I felt as if the name was posion on my tounge.

"Oh- you have not saw the Vikkori yet?" Granny said. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Whell, if I knew what these Vikkori looked like, I could tell you." I pronounced annoyed leaning against Johnny. Granny glared at me.

"Don't sas me girl."

"Sorry." I said altohgouh i wasn't that sorry. I juust wanted to know what these Vikkor looked like. I looked at John who gave me a weak smile and pecked my cheek. GRanny befan flipping threw the pages again. She pointed to a photograph in the book.

"That's what A Vikkori looks like." Granny implyed. I stared at the picture. It was like something out of a horrar flick. IT was huge for the book span. It had long black sleekly fur with percing black eyes that seemed to look through you. Two long antlers, yet, more like tusks, poking out from it's forehead. Both the horn tusks things had to be around 10 feet long. The Vikkori's mouth was open so I could see every jagged tooth it had.

"Thats..." I studdered. What word could I use? Hidious, Otragous, Revolting?

"Yes, I know. But, Chelsea. Have you came into contact with it?" Granny asked as serious as it gets. I shook my head slowly. "Okay, Okay." Granny let out a sigh of relif. "Thats good."

"YEah, REal good." I said scarstatially. I mean, I actually did want to see it. Don't you?

"Well, you see Chelsea. Usually we never see these kinds of tings. The power, meaning higher power, has control of fighting them."

I stared at Granny, "So, I'm not normal?" I asked. Granny shook her head.

"No, Love. Not at all."

.

.

After roughly two hours at Grannys, It was about 8:30. and we were done talking about all the crazy Vikkor stuff.

"Well," Granny said cllsing the big leather dusty book ,"Who wants cookies?" I gave her a funny look. Granny would be the one person to ask if i wanted cookies.

AT least ganny said there was a 99.9 percent chance that i'd make it through the night. I sighed, a cookie wouldn't hurt.

John and I walked into the kitchen, each grabbed a suger cookie and chowed down.

I looked up at the big cat clock, AT eery move of it's tail it's eyes moved side to side. It was mermersoziong.

It was 9.

"I think were gunna hit the hay granny." I announced.

"Goodnight love." Granny replie to me. John and I trudged our way up the stairs finishing up the cookies. I went to the guest bedroom with John following me. I crawled into bed and looked at john.

"You okay, Chels?" John asked sitting next to me.

"Dandy." I replied.

"I love you."John replied giving me a sweet smile.

"I know." i replied. John crawled next to me and wrapped a friendly arm around me. I had a hard time falling asleep, but when i did i could still hear granny singing white cristmas softly in the kitchen.

.

.

.

When i woke up in the morning, a bright light was shining in my face. When i opened my eyes the sun was shining and snow was falling.

"Mom, Please tell me where Chelsea is! I havn't saw her since yesterday when i left for work!" I heard a frantic voice yell. I sprung out of bed with john. The way you do when your really late getting up for school. I saw my mom and Riley standing there. Not in zombie form like yesterday. In people form.

"Chelsea!" Mom yelled when she saw john and i. "You are so grounded." I hugged my mom she could ground me until i was 40. I was glad to have her bad.

"I love you mom!" I cryed into her sholder. "I love you!"

_One things for sure. I __**never **__want another snow day. Even Expessily if it's 16 years from now._

**THE END.**

_**Soo... did you like it? Yay! **_

_**This is my english teachers comment,"This is a wonderfully detailed story! I loved it!" AHHH.**_

_**Hope you liked it:)**_


End file.
